


深渊

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 他站在悬崖边，找不到答案的落脚点。
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Vector
Kudos: 4





	深渊

变回人类后，神代凌牙很久没再见到真月零，或者说，纳修已经很久没再见到贝库塔。据九十九游马说，他已经申请转学，似乎是出国去了。这种理由也只能骗骗无关人士和一飞冲天笨蛋那样的家伙。  
曾经的巴利安六皇不约而同地回避了这个话题。那时刚刚恢复意识，阿里特率先冲上去，在基拉古、梅拉古摩拳擦掌的背景中，预备捶爆某人欠揍的刷子头。九十九游马一声“住手”，一下阻拦，一通发自肺腑的真情感言，从贝库塔的出生讲到千上主上的洗脑，说得阿里特停在半空的拳头都抖了起来，在看到纳修卡顿许久才咔吧咔吧点下的头后，重重砸在了坚硬的地面上。  
“……最后一次了。”  
贝库塔低着头，一言不发。  
热血的单细胞生物们花了一分钟抱头痛哭，就勾肩搭背吃烤肉去了；米扎艾尔跟他打了声招呼，跑去看天城快斗的状况；梅拉古和德鲁贝想问些什么，他摆摆手，也没再问出口。  
只剩下他和自己。  
风声忽然喧嚣。  
“你觉得我会感谢你吗？”  
“没必要恶心我。”  
贝库塔盘腿坐起，撑着脸从下往上看着他，一边的膝盖一晃一晃的，仿佛屁股下的不是地砖而是他家宫殿里的王座。没有一脚踩上去算自己涵养好，纳修无论如何都无法理解，九十九游马对他一片赤诚，到底是看上了这家伙的什么地方。  
“这话应该由我说才对吧。还以为你会把我想拉游马一起走的事说出来，真是一如既往恶心的伪善，纳修。”贝库塔吹了声口哨，“不过看在游马的面子上，打个折这次只扣你0.5分，你觉得怎么样？不用谢……”  
纳修一把扣住他的下巴，迫使视线正面相对：“你还想做什么？”  
贝库塔弯着眼，说话有些含糊不清：“我什么也不打算做啊。”  
因为骨节的用力，他的笑容挤作了一团扭曲的线条。神代凌牙清楚地看见他眼里面目阴沉的自己，两人不同的紫色混杂在一起，一团混沌的模样：“你觉得我会信吗？”  
“游马相信就可以了。”他眯起了眼，向前倾了一些，“而且你相信过我吗？”  
“……你再骗他，我一定会杀了你。”  
“呜呜呜我好害怕啊纳修大人……怎么，你是游马同学的男朋友吗？”  
嘁！  
他一把打掉贝库塔不动声色勾上自己下巴的手指， 用力擦了擦皮肤接触的地方：“你在找死！”突然变回的“真月零”声线让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，纳修觉得有些反胃，又不好当场表现出来，拧着脸站在离他三米远的地方。  
如果他真的是鲨鱼，如果这是在海里，这个混账已经被咬成几截了。  
下巴得到解放的橙发少年揉揉脸歪着头看向他，面部正位的线条慢慢、慢慢地挪动了起来，从嘴角到脸颊，眼角被牵动，眉毛错了位，在没有外力的情况下，再次扭成了一团。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！我说你这家伙真的太有趣了！太有趣了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你小子他妈有什么好笑的？”  
“喂，纳修，你知道我为什么那么喜欢捉弄你吗？因为你啊，真的太有趣了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”贝库塔捂着肚子，笑得两条腿挥来挥去，全然不顾这是在室外的地上，“宽厚爱民的国王？忠诚靠谱的伙伴？太好笑了，笑得我都要昏死过去了。自命清高又不能守护自己重要之物的人，到底有什么好得意的啊，我说你这家伙！”  
“你再说一遍！”  
被抓着衣领硬生生从地上拽起来，贝库塔依旧笑嘻嘻的，顺势攀住他的胳膊，半挂着站稳在了原地：“别太把自己当回事了，白痴，本大爷的事还轮不到你来多管。  
“说到底，不管是你还是我，都只是被游马拯救了而已。”  
不知该说时机不对还是来的正好，在拳头即将擦到他鼻尖的前一秒，身后有脚步声传来：“你们也太慢了啊！真月！鲨鱼！快一点，大家都在等你们！铁男推荐了一家超棒的烤肉店，再不去小心没座位！”  
“我们就来——”  
他感觉到自己扯紧对方衣领的手指被一根一根掰起，按着自己的指腹向上到指尖，再轻轻松开。后背崩到发紧，却不敢再有什么动作。待最后一根小指离位，黑衣少年拍了拍衣服凌乱的胸口，又拍了拍罪魁祸首皱起的衣袖，双手搭在他的肩膀上，脸贴着脸，嘴靠在他耳边，像是相识多年的密友。  
从“真月零”变回他所熟悉的“贝库塔”。  
“快过去吧，游马在等你，神代凌牙。”  
胸口传来推力，他倒退几步堪堪站稳，转过头，九十九游马正笑着冲他招手。  
再回头。  
不见人影。

没有见到也好，不如说再好不过了。  
就算再见，也并不希望是在这样的场景下。  
前往星光界援助Astral的事，应该是没有人告诉贝库塔的。  
九十九游马和观月小鸟还蒙在鼓里，天城快斗和阿克雷德一家对他只有点头之交，原巴利安六皇根本不知道他去向如何。除非他自己不知从哪里打探到了消息，最糟糕的，莫过于千上主上尚有一丝残魂留在他体内，借着余留在巴利安界的气息给他通风报信。虽然这种可能性比九十九游马哪天不喜欢吃决斗饭团了还要低。  
对贝库塔，纳修从来不惮以最坏的恶意去揣测他。  
其他人倒是跟他谈笑风生，就连神代璃绪也能主动和他说笑两句。他们都死去过太多次了。一次死亡一次新生，几段重头再来，只有作为“神代凌牙”和“神代璃绪”遇到九十九游马之后，他们才真正自由并得到未来。其他人大抵也是如此。  
恨是恨过的，厌恶也是。只是他们的希望来之不易，几多磨难几多痛苦，无从追溯的阴差阳错，梳理不清的背叛纠葛。作为源头的千上主上已彻底烟消云散，他们的过去在九十九游马选择放弃攻击的一瞬间，已得到了真正的救赎；他们的未来在Astral拿到源数代码的那一刻起，改写成了通向幸福的人生。  
没有人身在人间还愿意被地狱里的糟心烂事所负累。  
心结一旦放下，同样勉强算是千上主上受害者的贝库塔，还是他们可以坐下叙叙旧的老熟人。如果自己没有站在那里见证了贝库塔被吞噬的完整过程，或许他也可以这样不计前嫌、带着警惕和有所保留的信任，再次跟他站在同一条战线上。  
“所以你到底要做什么？”  
九十九游马和Astral正在进行感人的重逢，基拉古和阿里特也跟着一起哭得眼泪哗哗掉，没出息得很。时机很完美，纳修避开别人的视线把他拽到角落，贝库塔没有出声也没有反抗，眨眨大眼睛，语气温顺又天真：“我做了什么让凌牙同学不高兴了吗？”  
他揪起对方的衣领：“少用对付游马那套来糊弄我！”  
“嘛嘛，不要这么激动嘛，开个玩笑而已。”刻意睁大的眼睛恢复到正常的状态，贝库塔扯开他的手，整整衣服，“这次我可什么都没做吧？跟你们一样，我现在也是普通的人类了，就算想搞事也搞不出花头。”  
纳修嗤笑一声：“普通的人类会飞？”  
“哦呀，你不是飞过来的吗？”在衣服再次受难前，贝库塔抢先伸出手挡住了恼羞成怒的少年的手，“不要那么激动啊凌牙同学，还是叫你纳修比较好？”  
“无关紧要。我最后一次警告你，如果这回你再敢搞事，我一定亲手……”  
“杀了我吗？”  
鼻尖互相抵着，难以分辨是谁的呼吸，一时间他竟以为这是自己亲口说出的话，以至于没能当即把气势压回去，任由贝库塔笑着向他挑衅，眼神极冷，深不见底：“那等我准备下手的时候，只好第一个先干掉你了。  
“送给你一句忠告，纳修，不要盯着深渊看太久。”  
他推开了他，若无其事地朝着人群走去。  
“深渊也在看着你。”*  
神代璃绪找到自己的时候，纳修依旧保持着贝库塔离开时的站姿。“凌牙，真是的，你一个人在这里做什么？大家都在找你啊。你……”  
“呐，璃绪。”纳修抬起了头，撤去了眼前的一片阴影，“你觉得我是不是想错了什么？”  
星光界本是没有影子的，自从再次接纳了巴利安界，高塔与崖壁之下，角落和暗巷之中，坑穴与沟壑之上，暗色再一次悄然蔓延开来。像现在，许是逆光过分刺眼，也或许是黑影过分暗沉，他不怎么看得清妹妹脸上的表情，只有那双红宝石般的眼，还是那么透彻又明亮。  
戴着戒指的手被轻轻握住，手指缓缓交叉，小小的金属环碰在一起，反射着一点熹微的光。  
“错就错了吧，又不是第一次犯错。”  
“……你这算哪门子安慰。”  
“我也没在安慰你啊。”她半倚在他身上，挑着眉勾着笑，是专属于神代璃绪向神代凌牙的、独一无二的撒娇方式，“你知道的，就算是地狱我也会陪你去的，所以做你自己想做的就足够了。”  
纳修无可奈何地叹了口气：“有你这种话，我才什么都不敢做吧。”  
“啊啦，凌牙是在心疼我吗？”  
“少自作多情了，先把你自以为是的坏毛病改一改吧，你以为谁都会纵着你？”  
“嘻嘻，现在也没有别人啊。”  
话不能多说，旗不能乱插。  
九十九游马不知道从哪个方向窜了出来，Astral抱着胳膊飘在他的身后，跟往常一样，又似乎他们一直停留在过去，所有的痛苦抉择和舍生取义，都只是南柯幻境一场梦。  
“所，以，说，你到底在这里做什么啊鲨鱼！再磨磨蹭蹭我们就丢下你不管了啊！”  
Ⅳ踱着步从这两人背后走了出来，抬抬下巴，还是那副不好好说话的欠揍模样：“是需要本大爷的Fans Service吗？你小子的架子还真是越来越大了，喂，不要让我亲自来拉你啊，凌牙。”  
一切都在慢慢恢复原状。  
就像他最初认识游马时那样，就像璃绪在漫画世界的高塔上散开绷带随风跃下那样，就像他第一次和Ⅳ并肩作战，相逢一笑泯恩仇。  
握着妹妹的手紧了一紧。

“啊，我这就过来。”

说来，纳修本就没有相信贝库塔的立场。  
最初的记忆都是刀光血影，用阴谋算计他的孤勇，拿陷阱中伤他的磊落。只因千上主上的几番布局，光明的仁主成了混沌的首领，接纳了残虐的暴君作为自己手下的一员。  
他没有翻前世旧账的习惯，到了自己手下便是自己的人，可那人背后捅自己刀子的次数也实在太多了一些。  
为什么会有这样纯粹为了私欲和野心而存在的家伙？  
可看到九十九游马又主动去勾贝库塔的肩，纳修张张嘴，忽然泄了气。  
混沌的极致与极致的混沌。  
也许他到死也不能理解，那时九十九游马向深渊伸出的手，还有贝库塔背对着深渊松开的救赎。  
良心发现？别开玩笑了。  
只是对象是九十九游马，有些问题不需要刨根问底也有了理所应当的答案。  
所以他没有办法阻止不懂怀疑的少年去信任任何一个人，即使对方是个彻头彻尾的恶棍。  
贝库塔这回的确分外老实，纳修一直没让他脱离自己的视线，也没能挑出半点毛病来。星光界和巴利安界的新战争看着声势浩大，却有点色厉内荏的意思，两边都不想真的打到头破血流，怎样合理分配星光界现有的资源，弱化双方的敌对感，恢复到最初两派人共存的局面，是问题的根本。巴利安界的大部分居民是纳修曾经的子民，即使他已选择“神代凌牙”活下去，那些本性崇尚和平安逸的人们仍愿意听从他的指示。除非贝库塔能再次离间了他，而同样的错误，纳修不会再犯第二遍。  
“你在迷茫吗？”  
他晃地回过神来：“你怎么过来了？”  
Astral飘得更近了一些，在满世界穿着衣服用腿走路的星光界居民中，这样的感觉有点奇妙，看来它真的只是喜欢飘着的感觉而已，游马是怎么说的？高高在上的俯视视角。“好久不见了，鲨鱼。”  
“啊。托你的福，我又欠你一笔人情。”  
Astral接口道：“那这次就多给我们出点力吧。”  
“……你这家伙使唤起人来还真是一点也不客气。”  
他们相视一笑，不约而同地望去了同一个方向：“你所迷茫的事，很不可思议吧，那两个人。”  
“你好像不是很惊讶。”纳修道，“不会担心那个家伙吗？”  
“担心也没有意义，不如陪着他，不要忘记，这里可是孕育了我的星光界。”  
和往常一样没什么波澜的语气，纳修忍不住追问了下去：“哪怕对方是贝库塔？我可不太相信他什么都不会做。”  
“嗯，我也不相信。”Astral点点头，“可我信任游马，这就足够了。”  
纳修听九十九游马提起过，Astral是没有掺染任何混沌杂质的绝对纯净体，没有任何欲望，不会产生感情，它是为了升阶而存在的，绝对的纯粹，也是绝对的脆弱。  
他深吸一口气：“呐，Astral，你到底是为了什么，愿意重新接纳巴利安的。”  
Astral没有直接回答：“你又是为了什么选择以人类的身份回到这里？他们还是很尊重你，鲨鱼。  
“理由都是一样的，不是吗？”  
贝库塔同九十九游马一起，笑容很灿烂也很纯粹，他演技一向很好，纳修是这样告诉自己。  
“一飞冲天，是绝不放弃希望的勇气，所谓的挑战就是不断地超越自我，这些是游马用这段时间的陪伴告诉我的。  
“过去的我认为，按照固定程式就可以达到目的，所以难以面对突然的困境，也会在失败和力量面前感到恐惧。可只要一飞冲天的话，再渺小的力量也有改变自己的可能性。绝境可以出现生机，黑暗可以照进光明。  
“这个世界上并不存在真正无法被改变的东西，也不存在绝对的对立，你也很清楚的吧，鲨鱼。”  
纳修闭上眼睛：“啊。”  
  
在两军冲突时意外被挤下高台，刹那间失去平衡，纳修当即试图抓住墙上凸起物。  
啧！差一点……  
坠落感骤然停止。  
手被另一个人紧紧握住。  
他瞪大了眼睛：“为什么……你……”  
“不想死的话就闭嘴赶紧上来。”贝库塔拽着他使劲向上拉，“我只给你三秒时间，到数就放手。”  
“……用不着你数数我也会上来！”  
星光界的建筑什么都好，就是表面实在太光滑了些，贝库塔还要注意躲避不知道从哪个角落窜出来的攻击，现场太过混乱，其他人一时间竟也没发现这头情况紧张。好容易把人拉了回来，Astral已在埃利法斯和艾娜的帮助下平定了局面。两人在一片东倒西歪里和普通的士兵一般对坐着呼呼喘气。纳修抹了把下巴上的汗，刚动了了动嘴，先被贝库塔抢了台词：“不用想太多，你在这里出事第一个被怀疑的就是我，要是被赶回去可就麻烦了，我还没玩够呢，你可别给我添堵。”  
他少有地没有选择一口呛回去：“……你真的改变了吗，贝库塔。”  
“谁知道，如果这边没那么好玩了，我也许就投敌去了。”贝库塔耸耸肩，“还有我现在不叫贝库塔了，我准备暂时换个名字，请叫我真月零。”  
额头有什么东西跳了一跳：“你又在玩什么鬼把戏？”  
橙发少年竖起一根手指，摇摇晃晃摆在嘴前：“保——密，反正说了你也不信。”  
“……”  
九十九游马似乎注意到了他们这边的情况，手撑在嘴边，冲他们喊了两句什么，听不太清，但也能猜个八九不离十。纳修冲他挥了挥手示意，站起身来拍了拍衣服，仰着头向下伸出了手。贝库塔愣了一愣，笑了笑，还是把手放了上去。  
“姑且说声谢了。”他不走心地说着，“对了纳修。”  
“什么？”  
“如果那时的场景再来一次呢？我恢复记忆那一次，像刚刚那样。”贝库塔半笑不笑地问。  
“我一定会亲自把你踹下去。”他这样回答道。

－完－

  
  
*出自尼采《善恶的彼岸》。


End file.
